


Don't Let Him Bite You

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Don't Let Him Bite You

Sam and Dean quickly got into the Impala as Sam held his own laptop in his hands to track your phone. “You son of a bitch, don’t lay a finger on her!” Dean shouted to the phone. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

The voice laughed. “Sure, Dean. That’s a big promise.” They mocked him. “All over some  _ fat  _ human?”

Dean bristled. “I already know you have no heart, don’t make your torture worse.” He seethed.

“And don’t make hers worse, brother. Oh, she wants to tell you something.” He grinned. His breathing picked up, not knowing what to expect. 

“D-Dean? Sam?” Your voice was wavering. “Don’t bother comin’, okay? He’s got a lot of weapons.” You sniffed. 

“Don’t ruin the surprise!” The voice came back on. “Blabbermouth!”

Dean gripped the steering wheel as he heard your crying in the background. 

“Got it.” Sam whispered. 

“We're gonna get you, sweetheart.” Dean told you. “I promise.” 

“All these promises.” The voice scoffed. “Tick. Tock. Times wasting, Winchesters.”

Sam mouthed to him that they were ten minutes away, making Dean want to keep him on the phone. “What do you want, huh? Did we kill your monster family or something?” Dean hissed. 

He laughed. “How could I pass up the chance to get my hands on the famous Winchesters?”

“What are you? You sound like a grade-A asshole to me.” Dean growled. He still heard you in the background, fueling his anger.

“No silver bullets are going to kill me, honey.” He said sarcastically. Sam glanced at Dean, all but feeling the rage coming off of him. He pointed to different turns in the road, clutching to the door. 

“How about a knife to the chest?” Dean asked. “I'm itching to drive one into you.”

He chuckled. “Have fun with trying to catch me.” He taunted before hanging up.

Dean cursed, driving faster. “What’re you thinking? A vamp?” He glanced at Sam for a split second. “I know it’s not a damn ghoul.”

“Could be anything.” Sam breathed. “Don’t think a werewolf either.” He added. “They did mention silver wouldn’t kill him.”

Dean grunted. “What if it’s just a psycho human?” He suggested, not having encountered that much.

“That’s always a possibility.” Sam nodded. “There.” He pointed to a spot in the alley way. “Let’s hope she’s not too hurt.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Dean rushed to the trunk. “Just for laying his filthy hands on her.” 

Sam nodded in agreement. “I’ll find another way in.” He suggested, running to a different side of the building. 

Slamming the trunk shut, Dean stalked towards the first door he saw. He pressed his ear to the door before trying to unlock the knob. The less warning your captures had, the better. When he successfully was able to open it, he let out a breath and stepped into the dark room. He listened for any signs of where you were being held. His breath was heavy but he managed to keep his steps light as he traveled down some steps. 

Soon enough, he was able to hear you, and his jaw clenched. He gripped his gun and knife harder, walking into a dimly lit area. He held up his gun when he spotted a man near you. Your eyes went wide at the sight of him, and he could see some cuts and bruises on your face. You shook your head, not truly knowing the power that the Winchester men had and feared for their lives. Your chest heaved as your breathing picked up, fear taking over.

“Hey, punk.” Dean growled, shooting when the man turned. You let out a short scream as the gunshot happened.

However the man didn’t drop like you expected, he just walked towards Dean. “I told you those wouldn’t work.” The figure growled. “Shitty of you not to listen.” He got in Dean’s face. “You’re not a very nice man.” 

“D-Don’t let him bite you!” You stuttered out. 

When Dean smirked at that, you looked confused. “Now I know how to kill you.”

“You dumb b-“ the voice was cut off, but it was silent in the room as you screeched. The man’s head hit the ground moments before his body landed with a thud.

Dean rushed over to you. “Hey, Hey. It’s okay. Look at me, not him. Are you extremely hurt anywhere?” He cupped your face. “Please tell me he didn’t bite you.” He pleaded.

“A-Almost. Then I kicked him in the y-you know.” You stuttered, tears streaming down your face. “My leg, too. I heard a crunch before I woke up here.” 

Crouching, he gently took your leg, wincing when you were clearly in pain. “It’s broken.” He sighed.

You began breathing heavily, not knowing if you could handle what just happened and the pain The was about it come. “What is going on?”

“I’ll explain back at your spot, okay? Were there any other guys?” He untied you quickly. 

“I have to go to the hospital for my leg.” You sniffed. “And n-no. Just him, at least that I saw.”

“We’ll see what Sammy can do before any of that hospital stuff.” He lifted you bridal style. “He’s patched me up more times than I can count.”

“I need a cast!” You squeaked, barely hanging onto him. “I can walk Dean. I don’t want you hurting yourself, too.” 

Dean gave you a soft smile. “I got you, princess.” He hugged you to him when you protested, easily getting you up the stairs. “No use fighting.” He said teasingly.

“Where’s Sam?” The pain was starting to make you feel light headed. 

“He’s around here somewhere. Let’s get you in the car.” 

You winced as he held you with on hand to open the door and began feeling the bruises on different parts of your skin. “Sit with me?”

“I can’t say no to your pretty face.” He said softly, scooting next to you. “What else hurts?” He brushed your hair back. 

“It’s just blending together now.” You hissed. “I feel bruises coming.”

He nodded. “We’ll run you a nice bath and get you filled with whiskey while Sam splints your leg.” He kissed your temple. “We have plenty of experience with injuries.”

“How?” You breathed. “How’d you know how to kill him?” 

Dean licked his lips. “Sammy and I…we hunt monsters for a living. That was a vampire, sweetheart.”

If you weren’t in so much pain you would’ve laughed. It also helped that you had seen the teeth yourself. “Not Fed’s.” You stated. “Monster hunters.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “I’m hearing things…”

Dean looked at you worriedly. “I know it’s a lot to take in.” He said sadly, worried that you would want nothing to do with them after this. 

“What was yesterday then? The boogie man?” You asked. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “Uh, more like insurance.” He admitted. “The guys that run the company that we needed to break into had info on us. They were planning on selling it to the highest bidder- highest monster bidder.” He sighed. “We took that information, and replaced it with a virus.” 

You looked up at him at that. “I shouldn’t believe you, but at this moment I do. Don’t know how much that’ll change come tomorrow, though.” You gave him a sad smile.

He cupped your cheek. “Thanks for some belief.” He chuckled. 

When Sam opened the door and slid in, you jumped. “Am I driving?” He panted. “I got two more vamps on the way back. Tracked them a bit to see if there were more.” 

“Yeah, back to her place. Gonna have to patch her up.” Dean told him. 

Sam nodded. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this, kiddo.” He gave you a sad smile. “We really hate when people we care about find out.”

You nodded. “I’m still trying to you know...digest it.” You leaned against Dean and closed your eyes, pushing down the pain the best that you could.

He gently traced patterns on your back, barely touching you in fear of hurting you. His eyes never left you as they made their way back to your place. He carried you back into the house, holding you as Sam got their large first aid kit. Setting you down on the couch, he let out a sigh. “He’s gonna have to cut your pants off, sweetheart.” 

“Close your eyes then. Please?” You whispered. While you were comfortable in your skin, you doubted Dean wanted to see you like that.

He frowned. “Sweetheart….” 

“Please.” You repeated. You weren’t even looking at him, not wanting to meet his gaze.

“Well I’m gonna hold your hand, then.” Dean sat by you. “That okay?”

You thought, then nodded. “Alright.” When he took your hand, you blushed lightly, watching Sam cut your pants. You hissed every little bit, looking away when you saw the discoloration. “Oh, that’s lovely.” You said sarcastically.

Dean kissed your head. “I’m hoping the pain will knock you out soon.” While that was an odd statement, the tone of his voice relayed the true feelings behind it.

“Have any alcohol?” Sam asked. “It’d help.” 

“Uh, yeah, there’s some in the fridge. I think there’s some vodka in there? Maybe some whiskey?”

“On it.” Dean went to get up. He moved quickly, not wanting to leave your side for long.

You winced as Sam stopped to make a splint. “How many times have you had to do this?” You asked your friend. 

He let out a chuckle. “Too many times to count.” He glanced at you for a second, then back at his work. “I knew how to do this before I could drive.”

“Is that how long you’ve hunted?” The conversation was helping a bit. 

“Yes and no.” He shrugged. “I was raised a hunter, but didn't go out on hunts much.”

“I’m sorry.” You nodded. “You’ll have to tell me stories.” 

He chuckled lightly. “Don’t be. I got out of the life for a bit, but it didn't last. Once you're in… You're in.”

“Makes sense.” You winced as Dean went to pour some drink in your mouth. 

“Wish you weren't dealing with this.” Dean told you sadly. “Should’ve gone with you.” 

You gulped the burning liquid, and shook your head. “It’s not your guys’ fault.” You gave him a half smile. “Like you could have guessed this would happen.”

“The life follows us.” Dean said sadly before sitting besides you again. He ran his fingers through your hair gently, something Sam didn't miss.

It didn’t take long for you to feel the effects of the alcohol, but as Sam put your leg in place, you still screamed. 


End file.
